The Wedding
by Quetzy
Summary: En grande fan des Maraudeurs et surtout de Lupin, voici comment j'imagine leur mariage. L'action se situe donc un peu avant le début du Tome 7. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la seule propriété de JK Rowling, je n'ai fait que les "emprunter". N'hésitez pas à commenter, je suis gourmande de review ;-) Et au passage, un gros merci à Crumby/Cat pour sa BL.


J'ai le trac. C'est stupide, je le sais bien. J'ai affronté bien pire que ça, après tout. Et ce, depuis que je suis enfant.

Mais là… Je crois que la peur que je ressens à cet instant est encore pire que d'avoir affronté tous ces mange-morts, ou enduré toutes les souffrances dues à cette maudite pleine lune.

Cependant, il y a une différence entre ce que je m'apprête à vivre dans quelques instants et toutes les épreuves qui ont jalonné ma vie depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Une toute petite chose, mais qui rend ce moment si terrifiant.

Pour la première fois, je vais devoir l'affronter seul. Pour la première fois, mes amis, mes mentors, mes protégés, tous sont absents. Soit morts, soit absents, ce pour quoi je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Parce qu'au final, je crois que je les renverrais dans la tranquille sécurité de leurs abris s'ils décidaient de venir. Je serais touché de leur présence, mais je serais plus rassuré de les savoir en sécurité. Après tout, que vaut un bref moment comparé à toute une vie auprès de ses amis ?

Elle se fait attendre, elle a peut-être le trac, comme moi. Je me laisse aller à la nostalgie. Mes amis… Mes maraudeurs. J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là, aujourd'hui, à mes côtés, comme avant. James m'aurait assuré que ce n'était pas si terrible et qu'il y avait bien survécu, lui. Lily l'aurait réprimandé puis elle se serait mise à rire. Sirius aurait plaisanté, ou il se serait moqué, comme toujours. Puis il aurait eu cet étrange sourire plein de tendresse qu'il était capable d'avoir par moments, quand son masque de joyeux drille laissait la place à celui d'ami au grand cœur.

Mes amis, je vous ai perdus, je suis le dernier des maraudeurs. Enfin, pas vraiment le dernier, il reste Queudver également. Mais pour moi, c'est comme s'il était mort. James et Lily sont partis les premiers par sa faute. Et c'est par sa main, indirectement, que Sirius a trouvé la mort au ministère, il y a deux ans maintenant. En offrant celle-ci à Voldemort, il a permis la libération de Bellatrix, qui a envoyé mon ami dans ce monde dont il ne reviendra plus jamais.

Mes pensées sont bien sinistres alors que je m'apprête à vivre ce que beaucoup considèrent comme le plus beau jour de l'existence. Je devrais être heureux, je le sais. En fait, je le suis, mais j'ai peur. Peur de l'avenir, peur de ne pas la mériter, peur de cet orage qui plane au dessus de nous. Cet orage appellé Voldemort…

Elle n'est toujours pas là. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Et si elle avait finalement renoncé ? Je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir, ce serait faire preuve de raison de sa part. Elle serait tellement mieux avec quelqu'un de plus jeune, de moins « malade », de plus… fréquentable. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Pourtant, elle me manquerait tellement. Son excentricité capillaire, sa maladresse, sa bonne humeur, sa fougue. Tout ce qui fait qu'à mes yeux, elle est magnifique, parfaite. Mon opposé.

Des murmures derrière moi, une exclamation, celle de sa mère. Malgré ma peur, j'ose me retourner.

C'est elle, qui s'avance vers moi d'un pas lent, au bras de son père. Sa robe blanche est belle, quoique tout en simplicité. Un voile recouvre son visage et ses cheveux. Ils sont roses, d'ailleurs. Rose comme lorsqu'elle est heureuse. Rose comme quand elle se sent bien.

Elle est à ma hauteur maintenant, et son père la quitte pour aller rejoindre son épouse, la laissant seule à mes côtés face au sorcier qui va nous unir.

Je ne peux pas réprimer un sourire en prenant sa main. Je viens de le penser sans crainte : « nous unir ». Mais j'ai toujours du mal à réaliser. Comme si j'étais en train de rêver et que bientôt, j'allais me réveiller, seul et sans amour. Comme je l'étais jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre. Elle, la petite touche de folie dans le tableau de ma vie si sage, et si vide.

Elle me sourit à son tour. Je sens sa main trembler dans ma mienne. Je la presse un peu plus fort, pour la rassurer, alors que de nous deux, le plus terrifié, c'est moi.

Si le sorcier n'avait pas toussoté pour nous rappeler la raison de notre présence ici, je crois qu'on aurait pu rester toute la journée ainsi, à se regarder dans les yeux, à se sourire, à se tenir la main. C'est presque avec regret que finalement, nous nous retournons pour lui faire face, et écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire.

Enfin, écouter… Entendre, plus ou moins. Et encore, d'une oreille vraiment distraite. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mon regard dériver vers elle, d'observer le profil de son visage sous le voile qui le dissimule. Je la vois remuer les lèvres, je l'entends prononcer :

— Oui, je le veux.

Puis le silence. Un toussotement, encore, de la part du sorcier. Et ses grands yeux à elle qui me fixent, inquiets, dans l'attente d'une action de ma part.

Ah oui… J'ai failli oublier. Je dois parler moi aussi. Je dois « confirmer » mon engagement. Devant cet homme, et les autres. Pour valider notre union. Comme si leur présence changeait quelque chose. En ce qui me concerne, ce n'est qu'une formalité administrative, je lui appartiens déjà.

— Oui, je le veux.

Voilà, c'est fait. Nous sommes mariés. J'entends encore le sorcier nous réciter sa prose, pour m'autoriser à « embrasser la mariée ». Enfin.

Je soulève son voile. Elle sourit. Elle est radieuse. Je l'aime.

Mon cœur s'enflamme. Je la prend dans mes bras et je l'embrasse, passionnément. Cette réaction la surprend, elle n'est pas habituée à ce que je fasse preuve d'aussi peu de retenue.

Je la serre encore plus fort contre moi, j'approfondis mon baiser. Plus rien n'existe à mes yeux, sinon elle et elle seule. Pour le reste de ma vie, pour le meilleur et…

Non, il n'y aura pas de pire. Ou alors je verrai ça en temps venu. Pour l'instant, je m'en fiche un peu. Tout ce qui compte, c'est elle.

Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin. Quelques applaudissements ont retenti autour de nous. Et elle a mis fin à ce baiser, pour se tourner vers sa famille et les quelques invités. A mon grand regret, j'ai dû revenir dans le monde réel.

Ils me l'ont prise, mais c'est normal. Il s'agit de ses parents. Moi, il y a longtemps qu'ils ne sont plus. Et alors que je m'éloigne un peu, pour les laisser ensemble, je remarque que ses cheveux ont viré au rouge vermillon sous son voile. Le résultat de notre baiser ? Je ne vois que ça comme réponse. Ça me fait sourire. Vivement ce soir, tiens…

Sa mère pleure. Elle est émue. C'est normal, Tonks est sa fille unique. Son père les regarde, d'un air affectueux. Ses yeux sont humides aussi, mais il ne pleure pas à chaudes larmes. C'est logique, c'est un homme.

_— J'aurais pleuré moi… _

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sursauter et de regarder derrière moi. Mais il n'y a personne. C'était la voix de Sirius. Et Sirius est mort. J'ai du rêver.

_— Pas tant que ça…_

Allons bon, ça recommence ! La voix de James maintenant. Je deviens fou...

_— Tu l'étais déjà…_

Sirius de nouveau. Je n'ose plus bouger. Ça ne peut pas être des fantômes. Je les verrais sinon. Ce sont juste des voix. Leurs voix, qui résonnent dans ma tête, comme si elles venaient…

_— De ton cœur…_

Lily. Cette fois, c'est la voix de Lily. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne comprends plus. Comment se fait-il…

_— Réfléchis un peu Lunard, _intervient de nouveau Cornedrue_. Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser faire la fête sans nous ?_

— Mais vous êtes morts ! Je ne peux pas vous entendre ! Ce n'est...

Je m'interromps pour regarder ma femme et ses parents. Ils n'ont pas réagi. Cela signifie que je n'ai pas parlé. J'ai donc pensé. D'une certaine façon, ça me rassure. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

_— Nos corps sont morts, Remus. Pas nos âmes… _

Lily, toujours sérieuse et douce.

_— Enfin, si, quand même un peu !_

_— Sirius, tais-toi, laisse-moi m'expliquer !_

_— D'accord, je me tais…_

_— Bref… Nos corps sont morts, mais pas nos âmes, pas totalement. Elles continuent de vivre dans les cœurs et les mémoires de ceux qui nous ont aimés. Et si nous le souhaitons, et qu'ils le souhaitent, nous pouvons venir leur parler._

_— Pas si facile de se débarrasser de moi, hein ? !_

_- SIRIUS!_

Je réprime un sourire, pour finalement le laisser s'épanouir. Ce sont bien eux, ils n'ont pas changé. Ils sont là, avec moi. Je suis heureux. Je ne suis plus seul.

_— Et oui ! On sera là aussi ce soir, quand tu…_

_BANG!_

Tiens, Lily vient de donner une claque à Sirius. C'est bizarre que même ça, je puisse l'entendre. A moins que je ne l'imagine…

_— Nous sommes bien réels, mon ami. Autant que l'est l'affection que tu nous portes, même après notre mort._

La voix de James me fait frissonner. Elle me rappelle tellement de bons moments.

— Vous me manquez, tous les trois. Vous n'auriez pas dû partir avant moi, ce n'est pas juste…

_— La vie est ainsi faite. Même si notre temps fut court, nous avons été heureux._

_— Parle pour toi ! Azkaban n'a rien d'un paradis ! Surtout quand tu y passes une bonne partie de ta vie._

_— Et en dehors de cette période, n'as-tu pas connu des moments de bonheur ?_

Bref silence dans ma tête, dans mon cœur.

_- Si tu comme raison. Ça en la Peine VALAIT._

Soudain, je les sens se retirer discrètement. C'est trop tôt, je viens juste de les retrouver …

Mais je comprends pourquoi. Nymphadora est en train de s'avancer vers moi. Ils veulent nous laisser seuls. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendrait si je lui expliquais.

_— Dis-lui juste bonjour de ma part… »_

La voix de Sirius n'est plus qu'un murmure, à peine audible.

_— Et aussi qu'elle est très belle, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas choisir meilleur mari…_

Je ne sais pas si j'oserais lui dire pareille chose. Mais alors qu'elle me rejoint et remarque mon sourire, elle semble étonnée.

— Tu as l'air heureux, chuchote-t-elle. Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas entièrement dû à notre mariage…

En guise de réponse, je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse sur le front.

— De vieux amis m'ont fait parvenir leurs félicitations. Et… Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de leurs nouvelles. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme cadeau de mariage…

— Tu es donc vraiment heureux ?

— Oui. Mais qui ne le serait pas, avec une épouse aussi belle et des amis aussi fidèles ? !

Au moment où elle m'a rejoint, ses cheveux étaient redevenus roses. Mais maintenant, alors que je la tiens serrée entre mes bras, ils sont en train de virer au rouge passion.

— Et si…

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et lève les yeux vers moi. Ses pommettes prennent la même teinte que sa chevelure.

— On transplanait discrètement vers un endroit plus… privé ?

C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que cette couleur pourpre est en train de se propager à mon visage. Et sa proposition est vraiment très... alléchante. Je déglutis avec un peu de difficulté et finis par lui murmurer :

— Trouvons-nous un buisson…

Un léger sort de confusion nous permet de détourner l'attention de sa famille et du sorcier qui nous a unis. Un grand bosquet de roses nous dissimule. Et juste avant que le transplanage ne nous emporte vers notre chambre d'hôtel, je parviens à chuchoter à son oreille :

- Sirius te dit bonjour…. Et il te trouve charmante…

Cela la fait sourire. Elle n'est pas surprise. Normal, c'est ma femme. Rien ne l'étonne plus, me concernant. C'est pour ça que je l'aime….


End file.
